Merci pour tout
by QwertyVSAzerty
Summary: Modern AU. Emma a choisi Will et Lizzie comme nouvelles proies pour son "futur couple parfait". Dommage qu'ils se détestent au premier regard. Cela ne perturbe pas Emma : au pire, George sera là pour rattraper ses bêtises. Ou le sera-t-il, maintenant que Wickham est entré dans sa vie, secrètement décidé à détruire Darcy alors que Georgiana reprend goût à la vie ? Emma centré.
1. Les garçons ne répondent pas

"Réponds. Putain, réponds !"

Emma jeta son téléphone dans la pièce. Elle était dévastée.

Elle prit une longue inspiration. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux clairs.

"Foutu connard. T'es vraiment qu'un idiot."

Elle le maudit plusieurs fois avant de remettre la main sur son téléphone portable, l'angoisse l'étreignant.

Mais cette fois, elle composa un autre numéro.

"Lizzie ? C'est moi, Emma."

Elle tenta de garder une voix calme et mesurée en attendant une réponse.

"Salut Emma. Deux secondes."

Elle entendit deux personnes parler à voix basse.

"Mary me demande si tu sais où est Darcy ? Il devait passer prendre sa sœur au conservatoire mais il ne l'a pas fait." répondit finalement son interlocutrice.

Surprenant venant de Will. C'était un "psychorigide des horaires" comme le disait si bien Lizzie.

Mais il y avait plus urgent.

"Aucune idée, Elizabeth. Je..."

Elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir se retenir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Emma ?"

La voix de Lizzie était emplie d'inquiétude.

"George ne répond pas" murmura Emma, ne voulant pas rendre les faits plus réels.

C'était toujours plus réel quand vous mettiez vous-mêmes des mots sur les choses.

"Mais n'étiez-vous pas fâchés ?" questionna Lizzie, perplexe.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle-même refuse de répondre quand elle n'était pas en bons termes avec la personne qui l'appelait, histoire de lui faire les pieds.

"Il répond toujours. Toujours." souffla la petite voix d'Emma.

Parfois Lizzie oubliait combien George et elle étaient proches.

"Il se passe quelque chose d'autre, non ? Tu ne pleures pas tout ton soul juste pour ça ?" se permit-elle néanmoins.

George n'était pas obligé d'avoir son téléphone sur lui 24h/24. Ou même de le regarder.

"Il y a eu un accident grave près de son bureau, juste en face du café où... Oh non. Will ne répond à aucun de vos appels, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le ton d'Emma avait grimpé dans les aigus avec une rapidité angoissante. Quoi, Will ? pensa aussitôt la jeune Bennet, ses doigts aggripant son téléphone avec un peu plus de force.

Emma venait tout juste de réalisait ce que tout cela impliquait.

"En effet. Georgiana pense qu'il a oublié son téléphone mais pourquoi..." répliqua Lizzie.

La réaction de son amie fit reprendre à Emma Woodhouse ses esprits, et elle se souvint qu'elle était au téléphone.

"Nous sommes jeudi. Will et George devaient déjeuner ensemble." la coupa Emma.

Son cœur rata un battement. Ils ne répondaient pas. Son monde s'effondrait et elle se sentait si inutile, si... impuissante.

L'autre jeune fille s'appuya contre un mur, sonnée. Elle avait vu les deux garçons la veille, George aussi agréable qu'à l'accoutumée et Darcy... Elle se souvenait que Darcy avait fait un effort et aurait presque pu paraitre sociable, ou du moins pas ennuyé par toutes les conversions autour de lui.

"Tu crois que je dois prévenir sa sœur ?" demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle était avec Mary après tout. Mais comment disait-on à une fille de dix-neuf ans assez fragile que son frère était possiblement mort ?

"Je n'en sais rien. Jane travaille bien à l'hôpital ? Appelle-la et demande lui si... Demande lui."

La voix d'Emma s'était brisée, à l'image de son cœur. Les mots brûlaient sa gorge comme les idées incendiaient son esprit et les pensées ravageaient son cœur.

"Tu penses vraiment que..." Lizzie essaya de lui demander, hésitante.

Non, elle ne pensait pas. George allait bien. C'était évident. C'était tout à fait improbable... C'était impossible qu'il... Pas George.

Et Will... Ils allaient bien. Ils étaient sans doute trop choqués par l'accident pour répondre.

Emma inspira longuement. Lizzie attendait, les mains cramponnées sur le combiné.

"C'est très grave. L'accident, je veux dire. Des gens sont morts et il y a beaucoup de blessés. Ils en parlent à la télévision et à la radio. Je... Je vais réessayer d'appeler George. Tiens moi au courant si... Salut."

Lizzie resta appuyée contre le mur, hébétée, avant de se décider à contacter Jane.

Emma garda les paupières fermées quelques temps.

Elle rappela George. Chaque sonnerie sans réponse était un couteau qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cœur. Un écho de son désespoir.

C'était le chaos dans sa tête.

Bientôt arriva son seizième appel. Elle s'était promis d'arrêter au vingtième.

Il décrocha. Elle entendit une respiration à l'autre bout du fil.

"Dieu soit loué ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! Si tu savais à quel point..." dit-elle en riant, sa voix un peu rauque à force d'avoir pleuré.

"Emma ?"

Ce n'était pas la voix de George. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues alors qu'elle tombait à genoux sur le sol.

"Non... non. Non. Noooon. George... Il va bien. Il va bien."

Et puis d'un coup, tout fut noir.


	2. Mary la marginale

**6 mois et 10 jours avant l'appel d'Emma**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez."

Lizzie fit comme demandé. Mary l'invita à prendre place sur le lit d'un vague signe de la tête. Elle occupait le seul siège disponible, face au piano.

Sa sœur lui jetait des regards en coin et Mary s'arrêta assez vite de jouer, frustrée de ne pas finir son morceau.

"Tu n'es pas juste venue pour le plaisir de m'interrompre, j'imagine ?" grogna-t-elle, agacée, en se tournant vers la plus brune de ses sœurs.

Les bras croisés, le menton relevé, les lèvres pincées et les yeux lançant des éclairs, Mary paraissait bien plus haute que ses 1,62m, plus sérieuse que ces 18 ans et n'avait pas l'air commode.

Et dire que derrière cette façade peu avenante, elle pouvait se montrer d'une grande sensibilité et d'une douceur étonnante, pensa sa sœur en secouant sa tête.

Si elle montrait la moindre trace d'amusement, la version agressive de Mary n'hésiterait pas à la jeter dehors.

Lizzie se décida à être franche. C'était ce qui fonctionnait le mieux avec la jeune musicienne.

"Je m'inquiète pour toi."

Mary écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait longtemps que ses états d'âme ne semblaient plus préoccuper personne dans cette maison. Pas que ça lui importe, mais l'intérêt soudain que Lizzie lui portait était curieux.

"Je vais bien, merci."

Son regard s'était fait méfiant. Ce n'était pas du genre de Lizzie de se sentir concernée par ses petites sœurs. Jane, à la limite... Mais pas Lizzie. Elle était indépendante et ne se rendait pas compte que d'autres avaient besoin d'être supportés avant de l'être. Parfois elle se trompait dans ses jugements, mais bonne chance pour le lui faire reconnaître.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Lizzie ?" lui demanda sa sœur sans détours.

"Quelque chose te trouble. J'aimerais savoir quoi."

"Parce que ça t'intéresse, maintenant ?"

"Mary !"

"Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu t'en moques. La seule chose qui t'as poussé à venir me voir est la curiosité. Je ne suis que "Mary la marginale", tu te souviens ?"

"Je me suis déjà excusée. Et on avait dix ans."

Lizzie se sentait mortellement embarrassée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu dire ça. Pas vraiment. Bon, c'est vrai, Mary était un peu différente et... Elle l'avait pensé quand elle l'avait dit à Max. C'était le plus beau garçon de sa classe, elle était amoureuse et elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il pense qu'elle était comme sa sœur, alors quand il lui avait posé des questions sur ses sœurs pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur leur projet d'histoire, elle ne s'était pas faite prier pour s'en distancier.

Elle n'avait pas prévu que celle-ci serait en train de jouer à cache-cache avec ses autres sœurs et qu'elle se cacherait dans sa chambre, sous son lit.

"J'avais dix ans. T'en avais quatorze." rétorqua Mary en se levant, allant fermer la fenêtre.

Les commères étaient nombreuses dans leur quartier comme dans leur maison.

Mary ne l'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit, mais les mots de Lizzie ce jour-là avait beaucoup blessé l'enfant qu'elle était et creusé peu à peu un fossé entre elle et sa sœur.

Mary ne l'avait jamais totalement pardonné à sa sœur.

"Tu peux sortir." lui indiqua-t-elle, sa voix ayant désormais repris un ton impersonnel.

Elle se réinstalla au piano et entama le morceau que Lizzie l'avait empêché d'achever.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir las avant de sortir en jetant un dernier coup d'œil navré à sa petite sœur.

Elle s'était toujours sentie mal pour Mary. Lydia et Kitty passait tout leur temps ensemble et elle-même était très proche de Jane. Mary n'avait personne. Elizabeth craignait que la pianiste ne se sente trop seule.

Rien ne la reliait à Mary : la jeune fille était trop réservée, trop calme et perfectionniste pour ses goûts. Elle n'était pas assez sociable, trop sérieuse.

Lizzie regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas de connexion solide entre elles. Elle espérait que ça ne rendait pas Mary malheureuse.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les pensées de Mary étaient à des années-lumière de celles de son aînée.

Tandis que ses doigts effleuraient les touches, les yeux mi-clos, un léger sourire ornementait ses lèvres.

Lizzie avait tort de s'inquiéter.

Elle n'avait raison que sur un point : Mary était bel et bien troublée.

Autant que l'on pouvait l'être quand on tombait amoureuse.

Ça faisait longtemps, et elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était mieux comme ça. Sa dernière rupture recommandait cette attitude.

Puis elle avait rencontré G.


	3. Petits-fours et enguelades

**6 mois et 1 jour avant l'appel d'Emma**

"Eton, je vous présente Harriet. C'est une fille adorable. Elle a beaucoup aidé en cuisine pour cette soirée : c'est un véritable cordon bleu, contrairement à moi. Vous devrez goûter ses petits fours, ils sont excellents !"

"Oh, Emma. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Elle exagère, Mr Eton. Emma est trop gentille." Harriet balbutia, les joues rouges.

"Tu es trop modeste."

Cette fraîche soirée d'été, Emma Woodhouse jouait le rôle d'hôtesse pour un gala de charité chez elle.

Hartfield était parfait pour ce genre d'évènements : une grande salle de bal, une cuisine adaptée, un bureau pour les affaires privées comme lever des fonds. Et une jeune femme éclatante de jeunesse et d'énergie comme hôtesse.

C'était déjà le cas quand Victoria Woodhouse était la seule femme à Hartfield et qu'elle avait créé _XYZ_ avec son mari et son demi-frère. L'association prenait en charge des enfants orphelins en Inde et leur offrait une éducation.

Michael, le demi-frère de Victoria, vivait en Inde pour superviser les opérations avec une équipe de locaux et d'Américains : des enseignants, des aides-soignants et des éducateurs. Leur père leur avait laissé une immense fortune qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser ensemble au profit des autres.

Isabel disait toujours que Victoria était une mère aimante, généreuse et très croyante. Emma ne s'en souvenait pas. Victoria avait à peine 30 ans quand elle était morte dans un accident ferroviaire, Isabel avait alors 9 ans, Emma presque 4 ans.

Parfois Emma regrettait de ne pas l'avoir plus connue, puis elle voyait Isabel dans un de ses moments de mélancolie douloureuse et pensait qu'il en était peut-être mieux ainsi. Arthur était un bon père, et Taylor Hadley, jeune fille au pair de six ans l'aînée d'Isabel, était devenue, quelques années après le décès de Mrs Woodhouse, une mère de substitution autant qu'une confidente.

Dès qu'elle avait été assez âgée pour le faire, c'était Isabel qui s'était occupée des soirées de montée de fonds pour l'association. Quand elle s'était mariée et avait déménagé, Emma avait pris les choses en main, secondée par Miss Bates, qui avait été une grande amie de sa mère, qui l'appelait Tante Bessie.

Ce soir-là, le père d'Emma était absent. Après beaucoup d'hésitations -les villes sont tellement polluées de nos jours-, ce dernier avait consenti à rendre visite à sa fille aînée, qui était enceinte de son troisième enfant. Laisser seule Emma l'avait beaucoup perturbé et avait été dans un premier temps un des motifs de son refus. Mais à force de cajoleries et en insistant sur la présence régulière de Miss Bates et de George Knightley à Hartfield, Emma l'avait convaincu qu'elle se débrouillerait très bien.

Trente minutes après le début de la soirée, son père l'avait déjà appelé trois fois : une pour se plaindre de la pollution et de ses allergies, la seconde pour lui dire de ne pas oublier d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée, il faisait si froid, à Hartfield, surtout qu'elle ferme bien les fenêtres, un mauvais rhume était si vite arrivé, et de ne pas oublier de porter un gilet - l'été est plus traître qu'on ne le pense-, et la dernière pour lui rappeler de saluer tous leurs voisins, de commander du sirop pour la toux à Mr Perry pour le rhume qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'attraper et de lui rappeler de le joindre au moindre problème.

Emma adorait son père comme Arthur Woodhouse adorait ses deux filles : inconditionnellement.

Eton et Harriet se serrait la main et discutait poliment quand Emma se décida à scanner la pièce du regard à la recherche de Taylor.

La jeune femme était accompagnée d'un homme arborant un sourire charmant et riait aux éclats à quelque chose qu'il venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Emma lui fit signe de la main et Taylor lui répondit de se joindre à eux mais Emma secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle entre Taylor et son mari, Mr Weston. Ils n'avaient prononcé leurs vœux que trois mois plus tôt, et n'avaient toujours d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

Le regard d'Emma se tourna à nouveau vers Eton et sa petite protégée, qu'elle entendit brzdouillait une vague excuse incluant le besoin de vérifier si le personnel engagé en cuisine avait besoin d'aide pour se soustraire à la conversation.

"N'est-elle pas charmante ? Je l'adore. Elle est un peu timide, bien sûr, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais elle était enchantée à l'idée de vous rencontrer. Il y a tout juste quelques heures, elle ne parlait que de ça. Votre influence ne peut être que bénéfique sur une créature sensible comme Harriet. Votre intérêt pour la fondation est vraiment plaisant. Travailler avec vous sur un projet commun apportera beaucoup de choses à Harriet, j'en mets ma main à couper."

Emma sourit. Elle en faisait sans doute un peu trop, mais elle avait appris, au fil des années, que c'était encore ce qui fonctionnait le mieux.

Tout en arpentant la pièce avec Eton, Emma le présentait aux autres invités.

"Et voici Mr Eton, un de nos bienfaiteurs. Son implication dans le dernier projet de notre association est très généreuse. Grâce à lui, notre association devient de plus en plus connue, il a aidé mon oncle Michael pour notre site internet. Ma mère vous aurait apprécié, je pense."

Emma circulait dans la pièce avec grâce et vivacité, attentive aux besoins de ses hôtes. Les fenêtres étaient bien fermées mais Emma n'osa pas faire un feu, de peur de rendre l'atmosphère étouffante. Ce que Mr Woodhouse ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ayant fait d'une pierre deux coups en s'étant débarrassée d'Eton en le laissant seul occuper Miss Bates en prétextant un ami à voir absolument, Emma était parvenue à repérer Mr Knightley, une coupe de champagne presque pleine à la main, un air pensif inscrit sur le visage. Il était seul dans un coin, impeccable comme toujours dans son costume sombre.

"Tu noies ton chagrin dans l'alcool, mon ami ?" demanda malicieusement Emma en posant une main sur son bras.

"Ta montée de fonds est un succès." observa son ami d'un ton neutre, la regardant à peine.

Le sourire d'Emma s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Pourtant elle était certaine d'être à son avantage ce soir. Sa robe semblait taillée spécialement pour elle, elle était très peu maquillée et sa coiffure, quoique élaborée, paraissait simple. George ne pouvait rien trouver à y redire.

"Je suis contente que ce soit en effet le cas." approuva-t-elle en empruntant sa coupe à George sans qu'il ait son mot à dire.

"Où est le fabuleux Mr Eton ?" demanda finalement George en haussant un sourcil, ayant récupéré sa coupe.

Emma lui lança un regard meurtrier et lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

"Arrête. Il est gentil et poli, lui. J'ai laissé Harriet lui parler de nos nouveaux développements. Ils sont sur le même projet, j'espère qu'ils apprendront à se connaître."

Knightley secoua la tête, clairement en désaccord.

"Pauvre fille." constata-t-il, atterré.

"De quoi tu parles ? Ils iraient parfaitement ensemble ! Ce sont tous les deux des personnes charmantes et... Intéressantes ! Et ils aiment l'art ! Harriet est une artiste et c'est un grand collectionneur. C'est tellement romantique !"

Emma était agacée par George. Était-il toujours obligé de critiquer chacun de ses gestes ?

"Tu ne vois pas qu'ils n'appartiennent pas au même monde ? Ton amie ne sera jamais heureuse au milieu de gens comme lui. Elle n'a pas un tempérament assez prononcé pour subir le comportement de gens qui la penseront toujours inférieure." expliqua-t-il patiemment.

"N'importe quoi. Ça va marcher, tu verras."

Sa confiance en elle semblait irradier d'elle. George soupira.

"Est-ce réellement ce qu'elle veut, Emma ? Tu ne peux pas interférer comme ça dans la vie des gens. Pense aux conséquences."

Elle croisa les bras, vexée. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne le laisserait pas dire le contraire.

"Je suis douée pour faire ça. Et tu ne peux pas nier qu'ils formeraient un beau couple." lui objecta-t-elle en grimaçant, lui arrachant de nouveau sa coupe des doigts, cette fois pour la finir.

"Arrête d'entraîner ta jeune amie là-dedans. Ça ne peut que mal se terminer pour vous deux." George la prevint-il.

"Je veux juste qu'elle connaisse l'amour. Elle est seule. Elle n'a pas de parents, pas d'amis. Juste moi, et elle travaille avec moi pour l'association." Emma raconta, détestant l'idée de devoir se justifier devant son plus vieil ami.

Il la regarda, un peu troublé. Parlait-elle vraiment d'Harriet ?

"Elle est jeune. Il est possible qu'elle ne veuille que s'amuser, alors qu'Eton désire une famille. Il veut s'installer, se marier, avoir une famille et tout ce que ça signifie. Elle n'est pas forcément prête pour ça." lui opposa son camarade.

"Tu cherches à me contrarier. Ils sont parfaits ensemble." objecta-t-elle.

Elle était têtue. Et évidemment, elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison.

"Tu sais que ta mère avait un cancer. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de mourir. Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, de faire de toi une personne responsable. J'ai bien peur d'avoir échoué."

Il le dit doucement, avec lenteur. Cela lui fit mal et elle détourna les yeux.

Victoria était condamnée à mourir jeune, même si elle n'avait pas péri lors du déraillement d'un train. Arthur disait qu'au moins elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens lorsqu'elle était morte, et que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Et à l'âge de 7 et 15 ans, les frères Knightley avaient juré de veiller sur les petites filles de Mrs Woodhouse. Quelques mois plus tard, elle décédait en rendant visite à son père, malade. Depuis, Emma avait la phobie des transports, et des trains en particulier.

Il l'abandonna là. Elle finit par reprendre son sang-froid et fit signe à un serveur de lui apporter une coupe.

Elle l'avait à moitié bue quand une femme avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux bruns rieurs prit la place de George.

"Je t'ai vue te disputer avec George. Ça va ?"

Son amie eut un faible sourire.

"J'imagine. Il pense que ma mère aurait honte de mes interventions dans la vie amoureuse des autres."

Emma baissa les yeux. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas ce soir.

"Ce sont des mots durs mais tu devrais peut-être te trouver un autre divertissement." commenta Lizzie en haussant les épaules.

"Je suis une adulte, il est temps qu'il s'en aperçoive. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne des décisions pour moi."

Emma serra les poings. Il n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de ses affaires.

"Il veut seulement ton bonheur. Il tient à toi." remarqua l'autre d'un ton apaisant.

"Drôle de manière de le montrer. Comment était ton cours ?" Emma préféra changer de sujet.

Depuis quelques mois, Lizzie donnait des cours de remise à niveau dans différentes matières. Hier, elle avait eu un nouvel élève.

"Plutôt sympa. La fille que j'aide était plutôt timide mais à l'écoute, volontaire, assez cultivée et bien élevée. J'aimerais qu'ils soient tous comme elle ! Elle me fait un peu penser à Jane : adorable mais pas très à l'aise avec les inconnus." résuma Lizzie avec brièveté.

"Des chances que je la connaisse ?"

Lizzie haussa une épaule.

"Ça m'étonnerait. Elle est musicienne, je pense. Elle fredonnait beaucoup pendant qu'elle travaillait. Son nom est peu commun, elle s'appelle Georgiana. Tu viens danser ?"


	4. Pluie, café et réconfort

**5 mois et 16 jours avant l'appel d'Emma**

Emma avait toujours détesté le métro, tout comme toutes autres formes de transport, et plus particulièrement ceux ayant le moindre rapport avec des rails. Cependant, Herbert, son chauffeur personnel, avait demandé un congé exceptionnel pour s'occuper de son fils, malade.

Il est inutile de préciser qu'Emma n'avait jamais souhaité apprendre à conduire. Aussi avait-elle été forcée de prendre le métro pour rejoindre Lizzie. Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour aller faire les boutiques.

Emma était presque arrivée à leur point de rendez-vous, un petit square perdu au milieu de nulle part, quand il se mit à pleuvoir. Des trombes d'eau se mirent à tomber sur la ville.

La jeune femme s'abrita sous un porche avant de sortir son téléphone portable de son sac.

" Allô Elizabeth ? Je pense qu'on devrait reprogrammer notre sortie : il pleut des cordes. Super. On se voit bientôt, bisous. Je te rappelle ce soir. "

Cinq minutes plus tard, Emma poussait la porte d'un café, frissonnante. Elle était trempée jusqu'à l'os.

La barmaid, une femme sans âge, en la voyant, rappela sa serveuse, qui flirtait innocemment avec un client, à l'ordre.

"Martha, emmène-la se sécher aux toilettes. Pauvre enfant, elle va tomber malade."

Emma tremblait plutôt violemment et toussait par moments.

La petite serveuse qui l'avait guidée jusqu'aux toilettes du personnel, quoi qu'apparaissant superficielle, eut la gentillesse de lui proposer des vêtements secs.

"Mais si, Mam'selle. Ça me dérange pas, c'est ce que je porte quand je travaille pas. Je peux rentrer à la maison avec l'uniforme du bar, vous inquiétez pas. Pis on fait presque la même taille. Votre maman elle voudrait pas que vous preniez froid."

Emma ne corrigea pas son assertion et accepta les vêtements avec reconnaissance, promettant de les rapporter le plus tôt possible.

"Demain c'est dimanche et je travaille que le matin. Mais vous pouvez me les rendre lundi si vous préférez." fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, mais elle faisait la même taille qu'elle, ce dont elle s'était rendu compte une fois changée. Elle apprécier le fait de ne plus avoir de tissu mouillée contre la peau, cependant émettait quelques réserves quand à sa nouvelle tenue.

Le top noir à paillettes était un peu trop proche de sa peau à son goût et bien trop transparent dans le dos pour ses critères. Elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer la jupe non plus, d'une teinte rouge assez tape à l'œil et plus courte que celles qu'elle portait habituellement.

"Oh, ça vous va mieux qu'à moi." observa candidement la serveuse quand elle sortit des toilettes.

Emma haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

"Que je suis bête ! J'ai oublié les chaussures ! Je dois bien en avoir une paire dans la réserve. Asseyez-vous prêt du feu Mam'selle, je reviens tout de suite."

Emma n'eût pas le temps de protester que sa serveuse attitrée était revenue, des sandales à talons au bout des doigts.

"J'espère qu'on fait la même pointure. C'est du 39. Non, non, non. Mrs Younge me tuerait si je vous laissais repartir avec vos chaussures trempées. Vous voulez un café peut-être ?"

Prenant l'absence de réponse pour un oui, la jeune Martha s'éloigna.

"Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ? Martha s'est bien occupée de vous ? Vous avez quelqu'un qui pourrait vous ramener chez vous, mon petit."

"Je... Hum." réfléchit Emma.

Herbert était à l'hôpital avec son fils, son père chez sa sœur, Harriet n'avait pas de voiture et George avait un dîner d'affaires.

"Je peux prendre le métro." déclara-t-elle d'un ton confiant.

"Dieu ! Avec toute cette pluie ? Georgie ! Georgie !"

Un jeune homme blond descendit les escaliers. Emma cligna des yeux. Il avait un de ces sourires... Et des pommettes... Sans compter ses yeux bleus... Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle.

"Rose ? Tu as besoin de moi ?"

Et en plus il avait une jolie voix.

"Ah, ça c'est mon garçon. Toujours serviable. Il faut ramener la petite chez elle. Tu peux t'en occuper pour moi ?" demanda chaleureusement la plus vieille avant de s'en aller.

Martha revint avec une tasse fumante et s'affaira auprès d'Emma.

"Finissez votre thé et je serai à vous, mademoiselle."

Cinq minutes plus tard, il réapparaissait, une veste sur le bras. Emma commença à protester - Hartfield n'était pas si près- mais céda rapidement face à l'insistance du jeune homme pour la ramener chez elle.

"Georgie est mon neveu. Je réponds de lui comme de moi-même, c'est un bon conducteur." lui glissa Mrs Younge alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de derrière.

Georgie ouvrit la porte de sa voiture pour Emma et celle-ci s'installa et indiqua à son chauffeur improvisé où elle vivait. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer seule habillée comme ça.

"Alors vous êtes le neveu de Mrs Younge ?" demanda la jeune femme pour entamer la conversation."

"Elle est comme une mère pour moi. Sa sœur, ma mère, est décédée quand j'étais assez jeune et mon père n'a jamais été très présent. J'ai passé presque toute mon enfance avec elle. On peut dire qu'elle m'a élevé."

"Je suis désolée. C'est une femme délicieuse." Emma affirma en voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

"En effet." répondit brièvement son compagnon.

"Je ne sais pas comment je serai rentrée chez moi sans elle." soupira la jeune adulte en désignant des vêtements."

"Tu as emprunté quelques affaires à Martha, je vois."

Son ton était légèrement ironique.

"Eh bien..."

Elle lui adressa un sourire embarrassé, le feu aux joues.

"C'est une charmante petite idiote. Elle ne pourrait pas compter la monnaie pour sauver sa vie, pauvre chose. Et regarde comment elle avait prévu de sortir ce soir !"

Emma éclata de rire, tirant un peu sur la jupe dans le vain espoir de mieux couvrir ses cuisses.

"Heureusement, tu es bien mieux élevée, il semblerait. Ce ne doit pas être bien compliqué, mais on dirait vraiment que tu es une jeune femme absolument charmante, ce qui est rare de nos jours. Et tu as de très jolis yeux." ajouta-t-il.

Emma remarqua à peine qu'il était passé au tutoiement, conquise par ses compliments.

"Merci. J'adore les tiens." rétorqua-t-elle sincèrement.

Il avait les yeux bleus les plus perçants qu'elle ait pu voir.

"Et comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

"Emma. Ta tante a dit que tu t'appelais Georgie je crois ?"

"Mon vrai prénom est George. Mais je préfère Georgie, c'est moins pompeux."

Il avait un si beau sourire !

"Mon meilleur ami s'appelle aussi George et détestes quand on lui donne ce surnom." dit Emma doucement, avant de se rappeler leur dispute.

Ils se parlaient, bien sûr, mais n'étaient pas encore complètement réconciliés.

"Il doit être plutôt ennuyeux. Le genre sérieux, hein ?" renifla dédaigneusement le conducteur.

"Oui. Parfois il ne sait pas s'amuser." soupira Emma avec regret, croisant les bras de frustration.

"J'avais un ami comme lui, avant. Toujours plongé dans ses livres et qui passait son temps à me faire la leçon, comme si je ne pouvait pas prendre de bonnes décisions moi-même. C'était fatigant et il m'a abandonné quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui." déballa Georgie, ses mains se resserrant sur le volant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

La curiosité était une des plus grandes qualités d'Emma. Parce que, bien sûr, c'était une qualité.

"Rose -Mrs Younge pour toi, ma chère- est souffrante depuis plusieurs années. Sa maladie a empiré récemment. J'ai dû emprunter de l'argent pour payer ses soins médicaux. Mon ancien ami, qui était très riche et que j'avais soutenu après la mort de son père, n'a rien fait pour m'aider. Pire : il est parti." expliqua-t-il, la colère et l'amertume s'inscrivant dans ses traits angéliques.

"Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Je sais, je sais." souffla son camarade d'un ton las.

"J'insiste. Vraiment."

Impulsivement, elle posa une main sur la sienne qui ne tenait pas le volant. Il lui sourit tristement.

"T'es une fille bien, Emma. J'espère te revoir bientôt au café." déclara Georgie en s'arrêtant devant une grande maison.

"On est déjà là ? Merci. D'habitude, je déteste les trajets en voiture. Et si tu restais manger ? Je suis toute seule ce soir." proposa Emma avec un sourire.

Son nouvel ami sembla hésiter, passa un appel et finit par accepter.

Le dîner fut plaisant : ils avaient commandé des sushis à damner un saint, la conversation était agréable et ils s'entendaient bien.

Emma réussit à convaincre Georgie de rester pour regarder la télévision. A la fin du film, il s'était levé pour prendre congé et en avait profité pour embrasser Emma, avant de s'excuser avec profusion. Ce que la concernée avait trouvé "absolument adorable". Ils avaient donc continué de s'embrasser. Longtemps. Leurs baisers avaient un peu dérapé et Emma avait suggéré qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre.

"Je ne sais pas si... Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude... Comme tu voudras, chérie." avait répondu Georgie.

Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras.


	5. On fait la paix ?

**5 mois et 15 jours avant l'appel d'Emma**

George était rentré de New-York vers deux heures du matin et était monté directement dans la chambre d'amis, ne voulant pas réveiller Emma.

A cinq heures il n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir et était descendu dans la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Emma avait habituellement le sommeil lourd, mais il préférait ne pas se retrouver face à elle avant dix heures du matin, heure à laquelle elle commençait à être approchable. Ce n'était pas une lève-tôt.

Il avait un verre de jus d'orange devant lui et travaillait sur son ordinateur -un des points de la réunion de la veille le gênait- quand Emma entra dans la cuisine par l'autre porte. Elle ne le remarqua d'ailleurs pas dans un premier temps, lui tournant le dos pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Quand elle se retourna pour venir s'asseoir à la table et qu'elle le vît, son verre lui échappa des mains et alla s'écraser sur le sol.

George manqua aussi de renverser son verre.

Emma lui faisait face, ne portant a priori rien d'autre qu'une chemise noire trop large pour être la sienne et boutonnée seulement par endroits.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Emma rougit et boutonna la chemise. George finit le contenu de son verre et alla le poser dans l'évier à côté d'elle.

Emma allait se pencher pour ramasser les débris de son verre mais son ami la retint.

"Hum. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu ne te baisses pas. Je vais m'en occuper."

Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce le temps que George ramasse les morceaux de verre disséminés dans la pièce.

"Tu t'es coupé !" s'exclama la jeune femme quand elle vit un filet de sang sur la main de son ami.

George haussa les épaules mais alla chercher de quoi bander sa main. Il préférait qu'Emma ne le fasse pas elle-même. Son sang-froid était déjà à rude épreuve ce matin, nul besoin qu'elle l'éprouve un peu plus en montant sur une chaise pour attraper le kit de soin.

Il passa sa main sous l'eau, grimaça un peu. Emma y jeta un coup d'œil, décréta qu'il n'y avait pas d'éclats de verre dans la plaie et s'occupa du bandage. Quand elle eut fini, ils se rendirent compte d'à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. George se sentait transpirer de plus en plus. Leurs visages se touchaient presque, il aurait juré qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Il la sentit sur le point de se rapprocher, puis...

"Bonjour Emma. Bien dormi ? Oh, je ne vous dérange pas ?"

La jeune femme avait fait un bond en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

"Non, non, entre !" protesta vivement Emma, rouge tomate.

Son amant pénétra dans la pièce, torse nu. Ce qui rappela à George qu'Emma portait sa chemise. Et très probablement rien d'autre. Il se força à se concentrer sur l'autre jeune homme.

Il y eut un silence puis George tendit la main au nouvel arrivant.

"Knightley. Vous êtes ?"

L'autre la serra. George Knightley ne l'aimait déjà pas. Il y avait quelque chose de superficiel chez lui. Il ressemblait trop à un ange pour en être un.

"Wickham. Vous êtes un ami d'Emma ?"

Avant que George n'ait le temps de répondre, Emma avait immédiatement déclaré :

"C'est mon frère. Faites connaissance, je vais prendre une douche."

Emma avait un don pour fuir les problèmes et les laisser retomber sur les épaules des autres. Celles de George de préférence.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à son retour, chacun des garçons jaugeant l'autre.

Georgie partit peu après, laissant les deux amis seuls.

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?" s'enquit George pendant le repas.

"Hier." marmonna Emma, triant sa salade du bout de la fourchette.

George faillit lâcher la poivrière qu'il avait entre les doigts, mais ne se permit pas de commenter.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais directement. Je ne t'attendais pas avant ce soir." commenta son amie.

"J'ai remarqué."

George se maudit d'avoir laissé s'échapper ces quelques mots quand le regard d'Emma s'assombrit.

"J'ai bien vu que tu ne l'aimais pas. Pourtant il est gentil. Et après l'affaire Samantha, il me semblait que la règle c'était 'je couche avec qui je veux, tu couches avec qui tu veux'. Alors épargne-moi tes remarques déplacées."

George se mit à rire.

"Ne ramène pas Samantha sur le tapis, veux-tu ? C'était une erreur, mon erreur, mais tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler. Et oui, tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Mes remarques déplacées ? Tu te moques de moi, Emma ? Déplacées ? Et ce n'était pas déplacé que tu descendes dans la cuisine presque nue ce matin ?"

"Je ne savais pas que tu serais là !" roula l'autre des yeux, mortifiée.

"Ton père te l'a dit : il voulait que je dorme ici tant qu'il était absent, ça le tranquillise, un cambriolage est si vite arrivé !"

A ce point de la discussion, ils avaient tous deux posé leurs couverts et s'étaient levés.

"Tu avais une réunion ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu serais déjà rentré ce matin ? Je pensais que tu prendrais une chambre d'hôtel, comme tout le monde !"

"Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je voulais rentrer tôt pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes ? Et que j'avais promis à ton père de ne pas te laisser trop longtemps seule à Hartfield ? Que je suis rentré pour toi ?"

Ils n'avaient pas fini leur repas mais George avait déjà sa veste sur le dos et Emma, qui l'avait suivi machinalement jusqu'à la porte pendant leur dispute, la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire un mot, ne l'entendit même pas lui dire au revoir. Le claquement de la porte la ramena sur Terre.

"Pour moi ?" murmura-t-elle, le regard en direction de la porte, restant figée dans l'entrée plusieurs minutes.

Elle revint finir sa salade, rangea ce que George n'avait pas pris la peine de terminer dans une boîte en plastique avant de le mettre au frigo, après avoir collé un post-it sur le couvercle, signalant en lettres noires tracées au feutre "Je suis désolée. On fait la paix ? :) ".

Emma détestait se disputer avec George. Aussi sa journée fut plutôt morose.

Elle ne répondit pas au SMS de Georgie, la prévenant que ses affaires avaient été lavées et qu'elle pouvait les récupérer au café avant qu'ils aillent faire un tour. Elle finit le pot de glace au caramel, écoutant son père se plaindre de ses rhumatismes, de la métro et du chahut que faisaient les enfants de sa sœur au téléphone. Lizzie lui apprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas la voir la lendemain comme prévu, elle faisait du babysitting. Herbert s'occupait de son fils, dont l'état ne s'améliorait pas. Elle lui demandrait si elle pouvait passer les voir dans la semaine.

Et George... Il ne lui donna pas de nouvelles. Il avait laissé son ordinateur dans le salon, elle savait qu'il repasserait bientôt. Elle l'espérait.


End file.
